This invention relates generally to face masks capable of preventing passage of airborne aerosol particles, and more particularly to a disposable face mask comprising two disparate portions of material and a method of manufacturing the same.
Disposable masks have been manufactured for many years. In the medical field, most of these masks have been for use in preventing contamination of a patient by the breath of health care personnel. In recent years with increased concern for infection of health care personnel with airborne pathogens, particularly such as the hepatitis B virus and multi-drug resistant tuberculosis, it has become necessary to prevent not only the contamination of patients due to exhalation from health care personnel, but also to prevent infection of health care personnel due to inhalation of airborne infection particles. It has become even more important in view of the advent of human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) and the recent increase in infectious tuberculosis associated with many HIV patients.
In addition, it has been found that aerosols having airborne liquid and solid particles are generated not only by the exhalation of infected patients, but also by certain procedural manipulations and processes that impart energy to any microbial suspension. Surgical procedures involving use of drills and saws are particularly prolific producers of the aerosols which may contain tuberculosis, HIV or other pathogens from an infected patient. Concern with tuberculosis has been increasing since new strains of the disease show strong resistance to multiple types of drug treatment.
In addition, it has been shown that many of the viral hemorrhagic fevers such as yellow fever, Rift Valley fever and perhaps Rocky Mountain spotted fever, rabies and smallpox can be transmitted through aerosols. A considerable number of studies have been made which are now beginning to identify the transmission of such viruses through "non-accident" situations. Accordingly, it is now believed that many of the those non-accident situations result from aerosol contamination.
Of the current medical masks on the market, it appears that many are not effective against aerosols. For example, one of the presently available molded-type surgical masks has almost no resistance to particles smaller than two (2) microns and has a low efficiency in blocking particles as large as nine (9) microns. Some masks apparently demonstrate somewhat better qualities, but none appear to be fully satisfactory in preventing the passage of aerosols through the mask or around the periphery of the mask.
Accordingly, it can be seen that a need exists for a mask which will minimize the passage of aerosols both through and around the mask, while maintaining the comfort of the wearer.